


Endangered

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Blood and Violence, Fluff, Healing, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Monster - Freeform, Mutant OC, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Mikey goes skateboarding in the sewers, only to end up in danger. Which then results in the youngest fighting for his life. And in the end loses something in return.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-make of an old fic I wrote a long time ago, "A Brother Endangered" on my FF and Wattpad account.

He clicked his tongue, humming to the tune. Music was blasting into his ears through his earbuds. Mikey held his skateboard underneath the tuck of his arm.

"I'm going out!" he called out, hoping to inform at least one of his brothers in the lair. Raph was punching his punching bag, Donnie hidden away into his lab and Leonardo watching his favorite show. "Huh?" The youngest turned, having heard someone call his name. He plopped out one earbud. "What?"

"Make sure you don't venture out too far," Leonardo said from the TV pit. "And don't stay out too late either. You have your t-phone with you?"

Mikey rolled his eyes in annoyance. Leave it to Leo to be a worry wart. "Yes, I have my t-phone bro. I'll be back no worries!" He used his free arm to wave, pressing the bud back into his ears to tune out whatever his brother could say. The youngest then leaping over the turnstiles and exiting the lair.

"He better not get himself in trouble..." Leo mumbled, still gazing at the spot where Michelangelo had disappeared.

"Mother hen," Raph sneered, delivering an uppercut to his punching bag.

Leo could feel himself blush in embarrassment, scowling at Raphael's comment. "Tch, I am not," he denied returning his attention back to the TV screen.

"Are so." This time Leo didn't even bother to pester back, now engrossed into Space Heroes. Raph shook his head. He still didn't understand why Fearless loved such a low-quality cartoon.

The genius was inside his lab tinkering with some chemicals. He was making more retromutagen and medical supplies. After all, they were starting to run low.

-

Mikey came to a tunnel away from the underground subway tracks. Rolling out his skateboard, he hopped on as he turned up the volume of his Tpod.

He could go out topside if he wanted, but then again he just needed to be out of the lair. Boredom was killing him, and the sewer tunnels were the perfect place to practice more rad skateboard skills. Giving himself a boost with one foot, he propelled himself forward. The skateboard's wheels began to roll, picking up speed.

The orange clad terrapin rolled along the curved edges of the walls, flipping himself into the air along the beat of the music. He allowed his body to flow with the harmonious sounds.

Sticking out his tongue, he became aerial for a moment. The wheels came in contact with the slick cement as he made a sharp turn down another tunnel. He balanced himself on the deck of the board, shifting his weight. It was time for the 'fakie' move. The turtle was facing backwards allowing himself to move ahead while facing behind.

It was interesting to see himself spiraling down the tunnel. He could see the rays of light passing over his head as he rolled past the ladders that led to manhole covers up above. Water could be seen trickling down the sides of the sewer tunnels.

Flipping himself around, Mikey faced ahead so he could maneuver his board onto the thin section. This tunnel had water pools on both sides, leaving only a pathway in the middle.

Shoving himself faster, Mikey kept his knees bent reaching down with one hand to dip his finger along the water's surface as he continued ahead. The turtle giggled, laughing as the sewer sprayed the air. At least this part wasn't as dirty as the other tunnels. They had been down this way over a million times, so he had perfect photographic memory of how to get home from the sewers.

Mikey came to a spacious room, zooming back. It was a drainage pool area, and another. Also places where they had certain adventures.

It was then that his surroundings began to change. The light was becoming dimmer, and the water more increasingly thick. Though he still had enough space to skateboard on the pathway in the middle. He remembered this place, on the outer reaches of southern Manhattan. They hadn't come here in a very long time, in fact, the last time they did was when they were turtle tots.

Mikey slowed to a stop, the memory replaying in his mind. He still remembered that day as clear as fresh water. They still weren't allowed to head up to the world above, and they knew that. But they were also not allowed to venture out far in the sewers. Master Splinter had always warned them this. But this particular time, the four of them had decided to explore further.

Leonardo kept begging them to return back, while Raphael insisted they continue on. Donnie was also apprehensive, while Michelangelo ran down the tunnel much to his brother's surprise. Though Raphael was quick behind his heels.

"Mikey!" He recalled the memory of their voices. The freckled turtle pushed ahead until he came to the end. It was here and he and his brothers discovered a spacious looking cavern. It was a humongous pool, with a hole from the ceiling where a pillar of light shone onto the surface. Mikey smiled, the place was still exactly the same, completely untouched.

Donatello had mentioned that there was an underground cave and lake here, probably perhaps before they even began to build the sewer system underground.

This was their secret play place, where they'd dive and swim in the sea foam-sparkling water. Mikey's gaze shifted to the ceiling. It wasn't manmade, but rather hard soil with crystallized liquid dangling above. These were mineral deposits which the names Donatello mentioned Michelangelo couldn't remember. But he remembered calling them soda straws, or flowstones.

Pressing his foot onto the tail of his board to flick it up, while stepping off. Michelangelo now stood at the bank of this underground lake.

Turning his gaze it was then that Michelangelo noticed there was a large crevice off to the side. Huh? He didn't remember seeing that there back then. The turtle crept up to it, curious.

It was pitch dark inside, this didn't seem like a man made hole either. It seemed like something created a little mini cave here. Mikey poked his head to get a better look, it was too dark.

"Cool, a little cave," he crept in slightly, setting his board down. It was hard to tell how wide it was inside, but it appeared to be pretty vast. He sat there, facing the entrance to watch the glittering water.

That was until a cold chill tickled his skin. His ninja senses were buzzing. Something was wrong. The turtle turned his head back towards the darkness. He swore that he heard something. There was another presence here, and he wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Show yourself!" Mikey stood up, it was then he realized that he could stand fully in this cave. Guess the inside was taller than usual. There was a shuffling noise as Mikey stepped back, bringing a hand to his chucks tucked away into the bolster of his belt.

He could see something slithering in the darkness, and the flash of something white. The turtle turned, just as he felt a body slamming into him. He had no time to react in grasping his nun-chucks as he was flung into the water. Pain seared his left arm. Bubbles escaped from his lips as he realized they he was underwater. Except it wasn't clear, his vision murky. But the one thing he knew there was blood in the water, and it was his. He could even taste the bitter metal seeping into his mouth.

The turtle kicked and thrashed, as the heavy weight on his arm was dragging him down further in the water. He couldn't tell what the creature was like, but it was humungous in size. Mikey kicked and thrashed, hitting whatever he could.

In return, the beast shook him violently. The orange clad turtle fought with all his might, stabbing his feet into the monster's snout until he managed to hit something round and squishy. It immediately let go of him, as the turtle swam with all his strength to break the surface. He didn't even waste a second in flinging his body out onto the surface.

His shell landed with a dull thud against the hard rocks, breathing heavily as he finally took in lungful’s of oxygen. He could finally breathe! And... he turned to find blood trailing off his left arm. There was a giant bite, a deep gash about two inches deep.

Aw crud... this was bad, really really bad.

Two gold eyes peeked from the water's surface as Michelangelo gasped. He forced himself to his feet just as the monster leapt out from the pool. He let out a scream, dodging the flying body as his carapace slammed against the side of the cave wall. Mikey's pupils dilated in sheer terror, his breathing becoming uneven as he tugged out his nun-chucks, flicking out the hidden blade.

The monster was an albino gator mutant, but what horrified him was the fact... that it was even bigger than Leatherhead.

-

Raphael was reading his comic book, legs crossed. Leonardo had finished his show, but somehow the leader couldn't sit still pacing the pit of the main room.

"Will you stop that?" Raph snarled in annoyance of Leo pacing the room in circles. He had been doing that for the past fifteen minutes straight.

"It's been a few hours and he's not back yet."

"You worry too much. I'm sure he'll be back soon," Raph returned his attention to his comic.

"No," Leo shook his head, clenching his jaw. "That's not it. I have a bad feeling."

Raphael sighed, placing down his comic book. "Fine. We can ask Donnie to track down Mikey's t-phone if that will ease your anxiety?" He rolled his eyes, standing up as Fearless followed him into Donnie's lab.

The genius was currently working on an experiment when his two older brothers entered the lab. "Hm? Do you two need anything?" He questioned, upon noticing their expressions. Leo looked as if he was trying to remain calm, Raphael on the other hand looking irritated.

"My instincts don't lie, Raph," Leo emphasized, sparing a glance at the hothead.

"Sure, sure. Fearless here is worried about Mikey," Raph gestured to Leonardo.

"Could you track his t-phone to see where he is?" Leo inquired.

"Sure," Donnie set down his vial full of acidic liquid. He pushed it aside to create some space on his table. The genius pulled out his t-phone, activating his customized tracker app. It beeped several times before a green flicker of light appeared. "Looks like he's still in the sewers," Donnie commented, eyes narrowing. "Though pretty far, about five miles away...." the olive-green turtle gasped as realization struck him. "Oh, he's back in that place."

"What place?" Leonardo leaned over to see the blinking icon for himself.

"You remember that place where we ventured to once all those years back?" Donnie lifted his head, "you know the one where we found an underground cavern and pool?"

"Oh that," Leo leaned back he remembered that place. How could they ever forget? It was one of their coolest discoveries they had made, though they were caught by Sensei and were grounded. They never dared to venture out that far again. "Why is he there of all places?" Leonardo was curious. Mikey was skating and now it appeared that he was staying here in this one spot.

"I don't know, he went to find some treasure?" Raph shrugged, "or trash," he added that last part. It was no denial that Michelangelo tended to pick up strange things and keep them.

"Let's see," Donnie zoomed in onto his screen to look at Mikey's signal. It was in one spot, but the signal was moving. "Maybe he's swimming? Doing some tricks in the pool?" The signal then suddenly flashed, flickering. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Leo leaned back to see what was going on the screen. Mikey's signal gave one last flicker before disappearing.

"His signal is lost...." Donnie muttered, his eyes wide. Raph's mouth settled into a thin line as Leonardo slapped his hands onto the table.

"Okay that's it. We need to find him, _now_ ," Leo ordered promptly.

-

_ Shell...  _ Mikey stared in horror at the shattered glass littering the ground, alongside the torn-shredded leather that used to be what remained of his belt. His t-phone was broken, cracked in half at his feet.

This had to be the worse day ever. Now he couldn't even contact his bros. There were scrape marks on his plastron where the croc's teeth had nicked him.

He tried to run away only for the monster croc to snatch him, and now his phone and belt were gone. This monster was so darn fast, faster than him even, and that was saying something. His skateboard was too far away from him, so that wasn't an option. The croc's tail had dunked it into the pool. And there was no way Michelangelo was risking his life in jumping into that water again. Not when this beast overpowered him.

His hands gripped tightly onto his nun-chucks as the monster growled, crouching down with feral growl. His left arm was tingling with pain, though he tried to ignore it. He had no choice but to fight back.

_ Come on, Mikey. You can do this.  _ You are a ninja.

The monster lunged at him, as Michelangelo swung his kusarigama chain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha!" Mikey managed to swing one of his kusarigama chains, raveling them around the monstrous albino gator. He tugged onto them, tightening them, to hold the creature. The croc roared, snapping its jaws open thus breaking the chains as well from the force of its body. Mikey gaped in shocked, as he was pummeled into the wall behind him.

The blow to the back of his head cast a dizzying spell over him, gasping. He was upon his hands and knees, staring at the broken chains that lay scattered about. His one nun-chuck was broken, with his only remaining one clenched in his right hand.

He lifted his head just as searing pain tore through his arm. The mutant monster had snatched its jaws onto his already wounded arm, picking him up and flipping him like a ragdoll. All Mikey saw was a blur of black and red.

And then he felt it, the mutant's sharp teeth digging into bone. It snapped, the feeling of bone splitting apart. The turtle let out an agonizing scream. White flashes jarred his vision, dark splotches of black dancing along the edges.

Mikey could feel his body hitting the moist ground, unable to comprehend the excruciating pain he was feeling. Turning his head, he gagged at the sight of his left arm. It appeared as if the skin was barely hanging loose, revealing split bone sticking out from the skin. He retched, hurling over to the side.

A shadow loomed over him, drool hitting his shell. Mikey had to force himself to turn as the albino snapped its jaws over his plastron. Even though his shell was harder than his soft skin, this monster's jaws were extremely powerful. He kicked and punched, trying as he much as he possibly could with his one and only good arm. It was no use, the turtle let out another scream as his plastron was jostled, ripping at where it met skin and shell along the edges. He could hear it, the crunching noise. The monster was trying to crack his shell like a nut.

His side was full of red blood, that Mikey couldn't even tell if he was green anymore. His plastron was cracked a bit, knocked loose and torn at where it was supposed to be attached to skin. He hadn't felt this kind of intense pain in a long time.

"L-let... g-go!" He yelled, jamming the blade of his remaining nun-chuck into the gator's side, twisting, and digging it as far he could possibly make it. The gator released him, snarling as its claws clutched the chains. Jerking it out from its skin, Mikey was flung in the air the chains following him. Somehow, the blade tearing and embedding itself into his leg. The turtle fell back, head rolling to the side for a fraction of a second.

"AH!" He stared at the kusarigama blade that had torn through the length of his leg and was embedded into his calf. An angry red abrasion that split apart his skin. His head was pounding, blood pulsing in his eardrums. The turtle was fighting to stay conscious.

His good hand came back sticky from the back of his head, notifying him that he was bleeding from the head as well. There was so much blood that Mikey was starting to feel weak. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that he was losing too much blood. His mouth was dry, his vision blurring.

The gator was bleeding as well, appearing to be enraged. Why couldn't he move?! Mikey gasped as claws dug into his other leg, the scream tore through his throat although raspy this time.

He was flung against the wall, another impact barreling him. A wave of blackness threatened to overcome him as he coughed. His throat burned, as Mikey realized that he was throwing up blood. His other leg now had three gaping holes that went all the way through the back end of his leg. Blood was pooling out of them, almost everywhere from his body, forming a pool of scarlet-red underneath him.

He could even notice pieces of torn flesh that littered the ground as well. He tried to feebly reach for his remaining chuck as a giant foot squashed it. It split in half, as Mikey gasped. The albino mutant was above him, golden eyes filled with feral hunger.

This was it.... he was going to die.

* * *

"Hurry!" Leo barked as the three of them were dashing through the sewers, Donatello tracking the last signal from Mikey's phone. They had been running for several minutes, the tunnels seemingly endless. Though none of them bothered to slow down or catch a break.

How could they? When Mikey could possibly be in danger? And he was over five miles away from the lair. Leo sprinted, feeling adrenaline and worry propelling fuel to his veins. Raph and Donnie were close to him, keeping up speed.

They zoomed past the drainage pool area, down a dark tunnel and towards the clearing of a wide space. They were nearly there, to the place they had gone many years ago.

The cavern came into view, a pillar of light reflecting off the underground lake's surface. The three of them skidded to a half, dumbfounded at the ghastly sight before them. Shattered chains littered around them, along with Michelangelo's broken chucks. Blood stained the wall, and pool of it on the floor, leaking into the water. So much blood everywhere, Raphael was beginning to feel sick.

"Holy chalupa..." Donnie mumbled, upon closer inspection of the blood, noticing shredded pieces of torn flesh. Leo's eyes were wide with horror, mouth hanging open.

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening.

"Over there!" Raphael growled, pointing. Near the bank of the water was enormous albino crocodile, a bit larger than Leatherhead in size. Donatello gasped sharply, the three brother's pupils dilating as the mutant turned. In its jaws, hung Mikey's limp body.

It was hard to even tell if Michelangelo was still alive, he looked rather dead. The condition of his body certainly appalling.

The three brother's eyes turned into white slits.


	4. Chapter 4

None of them had ever felt such rage in their lives before. Their eyes were white slits, as the three of them roared, charging at the albino mutant. Everything was hazy red.

Raph stabbed his sai into the mutant's side, while Leonardo swung his katana blade, cutting deeply into the mutant's back. Even though the scales were tough, Leo embedded his blade with such exertion.

The croc roared, dropping Mikey's limp body as it turned to whip its tail at the three turtles. Donnie gasped as he could feel himself being smacked against the wall while Raph and Leo both stabbed their weapons into the mutant's back, clinging onto him. The monster roared, thrashing, trying to buck the two turtles off him.

The genius turtle scrambled up, dashing towards Mikey's motionless body, throwing himself over the youngest to protect him from the monster. He gazed down, staring in horror at Mikey's critical condition, the olive-green turtle trying to find any signs of life, pressing two fingers to Mikey's neck.

Please please please... Donnie's eyes widened in horror as he felt no pulse. "No!" He hunched over Michelangelo, performing CPR, and breathing into his brother's mouth, hoping to at least restart his heart if possible. But there was too much blood, Mikey had already lost a significant amount, and his arm was... something that made Donnie want to throw up. It looked infected, the dead skin turning black and white.

"You will die for killing my brother!" Raph roared, jerking out his sai, flinging himself onto the mutant's head. He clung on, despite the mutant thrashing viciously. The hothead ramming his sais repeatedly into the beast's head. Leonardo could feel himself barely hanging on, before extracting his blade as blood split the air, the monster letting out a pained and feral hiss. Leonardo moved in a flash, jumping over the mutant, and slicing his blade directly over its neck.

Raphael flung himself off the mutant, the albino staggering towards Leo. The leader lifted his gaze, watching the impending jaws that came towards him. His expression was blank, eyes still white as Leo swung both katana blades at the same time. He ducked the jaws, thrusting his blade directly into the mutant's chest.

For a moment then the albino paused, letting out a strangled noise. Leonardo twisted the blade in its chest, jerking it out as the white body thudded against the ground. The leader heaved, his katana blades stained with blood as the gator lay motionless bleeding out.

Raphael stepped over its body, using his already bloodied sai to stab it repeatedly, to secure its death.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Donatello's cry tore Leo from his haze. Cobalt blue eyes turned, gasping. "But not for long! He's already lost too much blood!" The genius was gently hauling Mikey's frail body into his arms. Leo sheathed just katanas, rushing over to help his brother. He'd have to clean up his blades and the blood off him later, they needed to get Mikey medical attention now!

Raph growled, glaring at the dead body as his hands shook. He turned, noticing Leo and Donnie holding Mikey. The hothead ran to them, reaching out to help, not caring if was going to get blood all over him. The three of them held Mikey's body as they dashed, faster than ever through the sewers. Every second counted, and they could suffice Mikey to die.

They had barely managed to make it into Donnie's lab as Mikey was laid onto a cot. "I need you to stop the bleeding!" The genius barked, ordering Leo to apply pressure to the wounds on Michelangelo's body. "Raphael, he needs a blood transfusion."

The crimson masked turtle nodded his head, allowing himself to sit as Donnie inserted an IV into him to draw blood from his body into a sack, that the olive-green turtle could connect to Mikey's pale form.

Donnie's eyes were wide with horror. "No, no, no... I'm going to have to perform surgery... Some of these gash wounds are too deep, and need to be stitched up... and..." the genius directed his attention to Mikey's left arm cringing. "I don't know if I can save his arm... it's already bad enough, and it's causing him more harm..."

"Just do it," Leo forcefully grasped Donatello by the shoulders. "Do everything you can to save him!" The genius shook instructing Leo to get the tube. "I am going to have to perform an intubation. His oxygen levels are too low."

Raphael sat in a chair, a little dazed from having to donate quite some blood trying to relax, while still watching Mikey. Leo stood next to Donatello, helping out the genius in whatever way he could, the leader trying to remain stoic and calm. Though he couldn't help himself from flinching when Donatello had to insert a tube through Mikey's mouth and down his throat, one that was connected to an oxygen machine. The turtle then got to work on stitching up Michelangelo's wounds, having Leo hand him the needed supplies, a pair of needle holders, forceps, and skin staples. Some little thread that could be used to stitch together the torn flesh.

Leonardo winced, feeling slightly sick at the graphic sight as Donatello moved to Mikey's arm. There was no way the olive-green turtle would be able to stitch this up. The skin was torn in all directions, muscle and bone included. Donatello could feel himself tear up as he knew what needed to be done. This arm was infected, and it was slowly spreading. Mikey's arm was practically dead, tumors were even infecting the open broken bone fracture.

"Give me a clamp, a scalpel, and bone nibbler," Donatello could feel his voice shake. Leo did as told, eyes wide.

"What are you?..."

"It needs to be done..." Donnie could feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I have to amputate his arm." He told Leo to use the clamps to hold down Mikey's left arm. The genius put on a mask, biting his lip tightly as he used the scalpel to cut away at all the dead tissue, chopping it off from Mikey's body until he came to infected bone.

The genius inhaled, trying to steady himself despite his quivering hands and stomach churning. Raphael turned his head, unable to watch, Leonardo as well. Donatello brought down the bone nibbler, to slowly crack and chip away the bone bit by bit at a small healthy section above the infection. The bone finally split apart, Mikey's dead arm-limb and hand cut free. His entire arm down the hand needed to go anyway, it was all infected.

Donnie quickly used the tongs to pull a flap of muscle and skin over the protruding hole, the genius stitching it together as he hold Leo to hold a cloth to stop the bleeding. Once finished after fifteen minutes, the turtle pulled back his gloves stained with blood as he took Mikey's dead arm off the table and into a bag off to the side. It didn't even look at an arm at all, but infected flesh and bone.

"I'm sorry... little brother...." he shuddered, allowing the tears to fall as he rested his gaze onto his brother's unconscious form.


	5. Chapter 5

When he first came to, there was a soft beeping sound. He groaned, shifting as pain flared up his body. The turtle tried to move, to push himself higher. However, something was off. His left arm wasn’t following him, and he could feel pins and needles shooting up the shoulder blade.

“Ah.”

“Easy, Mikey,” a warm hand was touching him, pressing him back down. The turtle shifted once more, this time cracking his eyelids open. The lighting was blinding at first, making him blink rapidly before the blurriness faded. Now he could see three faces in front of him, no doubt his brothers.

“What happ-…” he croaked, unable to finish his sentence as he was enveloped into a hug.

“You’re alive,” Leo was crying, squeezing him. Wait… scratch that, they were all crying Michelangelo noted. He frowned, wrapping his arms around them, only to feel that his left didn’t quite make it.

“Ow…” Donatello pulled his head back, noticing the discomfort on Mikey’s face.

“Don’t use that arm,” the three of them let go of him as the purple masked turtle peered closer. “It’s still healing, don’t want to reopen it, hopefully it’ll seal together nicely.” Mikey blinked, confused before gazing at his left arm.

It was then that it felt like the ground collapsed underneath him as Mikey’s eyes widened. His left hand and half of his left arm was… gone, only a stub remained.

“Mikey?” He could hear Donnie calling out towards him, though the turtle paid him no mind, staring at his arm… or rather… the loss of it. It all hurling at him, the memories fresh in the back of his mind.

He had gone skating out in the sewers, had found that hidden cavern and then came face to face with an albino crocodile mutant, unlike anything he had ever seen. The last thing he remembered was fighting for his life, and then, searing pain. It assaulted him everywhere, and then, a sickening crunching feeling of the beast snapping him into its jaws and then… darkness. He had finally succumbed to death, but it seemed that his brothers managed to save him.

But his arm… it was gone… the tears were pooling from his eyes, the turtle letting out a strangled noise. “My arm…” His brothers frowned, gazing down at him. Donatello spared a glance at Mikey’s stub, turning it over to access the bandage. It wasn’t bleeding that much as it had been before, at least it was working. He had done a good job, even though this was technically his first time having to amputate an appendage.

“It needed to be done,” he said slowly, hoping the youngest would understand. Though he had no doubt that Mikey was in shock, and denial. After all, it wasn’t easy to wake up to find a part of your body missing. “That monster destroyed your arm, it was dead and infected. Otherwise it would’ve spread to the rest of your body.”

Mikey sighed, inhaling deeply as the tears leaked from his eyes. The youngest could feel Leo touching his shoulder gently. “But you’re alive and that is all that matters,” Leo said. “You scared us.” Raph nodded his head, huffing.

“Is it?...” Mikey lifted his head, searching his brother’s faces.

“That monster is gone for good,” Raph replied, leaning his hands onto Mikey’s cot. “It’s dead, and it deserved it. It can’t ever hurt you ever again.” Mikey closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

It was dead… that monster was gone… there was no reason to be fearful anymore. His brothers had saved him, and he wouldn’t be hurt like that again. Though, he just paid a price for it.

The brothers remained in the lab to keep an eye on Mikey, Donatello checking in on the turtle’s arm and giving the turtle some pain pills. Leonardo had returned with some hot chocolate and some food to help nourish Michelangelo’s body. The genius advised that Mikey not use his left arm, nor to move around that much.

As much as the turtle enjoyed that he didn’t have to get up to train, the boredom was eating at him. Now he was bedridden on this cot for several days. Although he was grateful that his brothers would keep him company.

After an entire week, the turtle was finally allowed to leave the lab and move around. The bandage around the stub of his arm was finally peeled away. The turtle sitting in a chair as he bit his lip tightly as Donatello took out the stitches.

“There, all done, good as new,” Donnie smiled. The youngest breathed a sigh of relief, gazing at his stub. It felt weird to move his arm and have nothing there. Michelangelo took this as cue to leave, as he left the lab. The turtle now going to read one of his comics in the main room.

“Make sure you get some rest,” he could hear Leo say from across the room. Mikey rolled his eyes.

“Aye, Leo.” His brothers had been awfully protective of him lately for the past week, though Mikey couldn’t blame them. He had barely avoided death after all. He picked up his comic with his hand, finally realizing that he could use his other hand to turn the page. Mikey huffed, blowing air up into his cheeks, puffing them. It didn’t occur him just how much one used both hands and arms. He couldn’t even be able to play videogames properly nor use his weapons.

Sighing, the turtle ditched his comic book as he headed towards the kitchen. He opened up the freezer as Ice Cream Kitty greeted him with a meow. The turtle had to wrap his arm around the cooler, pressing it against his body to prevent it from falling as he took his pet out from the freezer. He set her upon the counter as the ice cream feline meowed, nose brushing the stub of Mikey’s left arm.

“I know,” Mikey lifted it, gazing at the appendage. “I don’t have an arm anymore,” he sighed, leaning himself onto the counter. “And I can’t even do the things I used to…” he pressed his face into the crook of his right arm. “I hate it…” he allowed the tears to slip free. ICK mewled softly, licking Mikey’s cheek as the turtle sniffled. Mikey lifted his tear-stained face, petting his cat’s head with his one hand. He sighed, allowing his pet to cheer him up for the moment.

Though, however, that was only the beginning. The next day, Mikey was returned back to training. He was so used to having both arms use both of his nun-chucks, but now he only had one. It was another disadvantage, as the youngest was sparring against Leonardo, Donatello against Raphael. The times he wanted to swing with his right arm, was obviously met with nothing. And he had to counter act the empty weight in that spot. His balance was thrown off as he threw a punch directly at Leonardo.

“Ah!” A hand grasped him before he could slam against the floor.

“Easy there,” Leo pulled him up gently. “I think you put too much force into that one arm.” Mikey scowled, shrugging his shoulder from Leo’s grasp. “Again.” Mikey turned, facing off the leader once more. He dodged the incoming attack, swinging out his legs to sweep Leo off his feet. Michelangelo found himself stumbling, when he dove into another attack, his right hand coming into contact clumsily against Leo’s side. With his twisted position, it would’ve been more convenient to use his left hand to grasp Leo and fling him over his shoulder. But no… he was beat again, the youngest tumbling back, his nun-chucks slipping from his grasp.

“This isn’t working!” Mikey could feel the incoming tears burning his eyes. Donatello and Raphael had stopped sparring at Mikey’s outburst.

“I know,” Leo frowned, reaching out towards Mikey. “It’s going to take some time to readjust.”

“I hate it!” Mikey slapped his arm away, tears threatening to spill. “I’ll never be the same again!” With that he, quickly left the dojo, not wanting his brothers to see him break down.

“Mikey!” The three of them followed after their brother, finding him retreat to his door and slam his door closed. Leonardo sighed, hand dropping to his sides. He and Raph both shared worried glances.

“What the shell are we supposed to do?” Raph questioned. “He’s not acting all like himself.” And that been true, ever since Mikey had woken up from surgery he hadn’t been his cheerful, goofy, happy-go-lucky self. The times he tried to do the things he enjoyed doing, only ended up in frustration.

“I wish there were something we could do…” Leo sighed, “I hate seeing him like this.”

“I think I have a solution,” an idea popped into the genius’ mind, he held out a finger. “I’ll create Mikey a prosthetic arm.”

“You can do that?” Leo’s eyes widened, staring at the genius in shock.

“Sure, why not? And if it’ll make Mikey act like his normal self again, then it is worth it,” the genius turned to head to his lab. “I’ll get to work.”

“Need any help?” Leo followed the genius into to the lab, Raphael close with him. They wanted to help out too, if this could possibly make Mikey act like the Mikey they knew and loved. It pained them to see their little brother hurting and suffering.

* * *

Mikey decided to stay inside his room all day-long. Not even bothering to come out for dinner, as he curled himself onto his bed. Why did everything have to be so hard? Why did everything have to change? He wrapped his one arm around his head, sobbing as he tucked himself into his covers.

How he wished that this never happened…

And so he found himself remaining in bed for the rest of the day, until he ended up falling asleep.

By the time it was morning, Mikey awoke to a loud banging noise. The turtle was jostled out from his sleep, gasping. What the heck was that!? He moved his legs over his bed to exit his room. It was late in the afternoon, and somehow he had been sleeping in nearly all day? Where were his brothers? Why hadn’t they checked up on him? The youngest found himself following the sound of tinkering as he came to Donnie’s lab.

His brothers were all gathered around Donnie’s table, sparks flying into the air, the sound of metal zinging. “Dudes?...” he blinked, confused. “What are you doing?” All three heads turned, Donatello grinned, Leonardo and Raphael stepped aside as Donnie pulled off the metal object from the table.

“What does it look like?” Mikey stared, noticing a metal-like arm.

“What?...”

“This is for you,” Leo gestured to the metal prosthetic arm. “Since you’ve been so depressed lately, we thought that perhaps you’d like this.”

“Your very own prosthetic arm,” Donnie picked it up, walking up to the youngest. Mikey gaped, shocked as the genius attached it to his stub. It felt weird at first, a tingling sensation prodding him. “Do you like it?” Mikey blinked, finally registering his thoughts. He gazed down at the metal that was attached to him. He had his very own metal arm!

“Like it? I love it!” He could feel the tears trickling over his cheeks. Raphael smiled, wrapping an arm around Mikey’s shoulders.

“Okay, this is how it works,” Donnie pressed something off to the side of the arm. “It’s made out of metal and robotic counterparts. The tiny probes inside attached to your stub are supposed to connect to the nerve endings on your arm. Therefore, you should be able to control the movement. Think of it as a metal arm but with man-made nerves inside. Why don’t you give it a try?”

Mikey nodded his head, moving his left arm as he flexed his fingers. The metal fingers moved at will, the mechanic nerve endings connecting with the ones from his arm and directly from his brain. It was a bit uncomfortable having something solid as metal against his skin, but perhaps he could get used to it. “Woooah, this is awesome!” Mikey could feel his eyes light up, sparkling.

Now he could boast that he was a winter solider himself, just like Bucky in Captain America.

“Now our little brother has one awesome arm,” Raph chuckled, reaching over to give Mikey a noogie. “You’re like a superhero now, little brother.” Mikey smiled, beaming as Donnie and Leo joined into the hug. Now he could hug them back with both arms, even though he had to be tad more careful with his left arm.

“Thanks, bros. You’re the best,” the tears came again, but they weren’t gloomy, but rather happy ones. They squeezed him gently, never letting go. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Same to you,” was the reply from Leo. “We could never lose you.” Mikey closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel in the moment.

If there was one thing that he knew for sure, was the fact that his brothers would always be there for him, even to save him from impending death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short story!


End file.
